dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Baroness
The Baroness was once the Orlesian ruler of the Blackmarsh, during the Fereldan occupation. She defeated the Queen of the Blackmarsh, some claimed through her powerful sorcery, and scattered the dragon's bones to the four winds. Background Once the Orlesian ruler of the Blackmarsh during the occupation, the Baroness met her end when her subjects turned against her and burned down her mansion. With one last spell before dying, the Baroness captured all their spirits into a Fade realm, shaped as a nightmarish version of Blackmarsh itself. Involvement After you are brought into the Fade by The First, one of the Mother's Disciples, you'll eventually reach the village's square where you are greeted by a Spirit of Justice. The spirit will explain that the Baroness has been feeding from the souls of the villagers for many years now and that for all this time he has watched their torment, seething with anger. Now he has finally decided to step up and end her reign. Justice will ask for your help during the fight and, after a brief cutscene, you will be in the mansion's court and have the option to intimidate the Baroness or to fight her. She is aided by some faithful servants and by the First, who has sought her help to escape the Fade. When you defeat the First, the Baroness, in a desperate attempt to escape, will use the First's remaining life force to tear the veil open and enter the mortal realm. In the process, the Spirit of Justice is also hurled through the Veil and he ends up in the body of Kristoff, the dead Grey Warden who was investigating the darkspawn presence in the Blackmarsh. Together with Justice, you must confront the Baroness, who, during the long years spent in the Fade feeding on the peasants' spirits, has become a Pride Demon so powerful that she's able to enter the mortal world even without a body to possess. You may also choose to fight at her side against The First. If you persuade her to offer a greater reward than the mere escape from the Fade, she will offer the following: either a bonus to health, to magic, to cunning or she will teach you blood magic. After your choice is made, a short cutscene follows in which the Baroness kills The First to empower you (the attribute offered may be class-specific). In any case, you will ultimately have to fight her demon form in the real world Bugs The Baroness doesn't reward the PC (Imported Character) after defeating The First no matter the reward you select. (PS3) Confirmed : Tried all rewards with imported character and no change in attributes. (Xbox360) Quotes "The spirits will watch in envy as the mortals of this realm bow down before me!" See Also Codex: The Baroness's Secret Skills Same skills as the Pride Demon, but with one more kick to it: she can summon portals but can be stopped with enough damage, just like a normal long casting spell. Gallery 250px|Dragon Age Awakening The Baroness 250px|The Baroness Boss Fight Category:Characters Category:Awakening characters Category:Bugs